fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/GD Gaming Studios
Carnival Showcase logo made by Lumogo. All credit goes to him. Status of the showcase: Complete! Captain Toad: Fortune Bringer Logo made by Lumogo. All credit goes to him. The screen starts off with a look at the bright azure sky. A flashing light is shown off in the distance, and the camera zooms in to reveal the Starshroom flying forward at high speeds. Just then, a door on the bottom of the ship opens, and four members of the Toad Brigade - specifically, Captain Toad and the blue, green and yellow Toads - fall out from above it. They all land in different parts of a square labyrinth, and take a quick look around before dashing off... For the first time ever, Captain Toad will be able to go against the rest of the Toad Brigade in the all new multiplayer Battle Mode! The Battle Mode is the first time where Captain Toad's levels and gimmick have been made to fit a multiplayer setting. While it's true that some levels of the main story mode will be compatible with up to four players, the main multiplayer stuff comes out of a brand new Battle Mode. In this battle mode, players are sent into one of 5 base labyrinths. Each base has a different shape, but the layout is generated randomly and it's very unlikely that two labyrinths may ever be the same. Each player is in charge of their own post. A post features colored slots - one for each player in the game - and one of those colored slots starts off with a flag. The goal of Battle Mode is to traverse through the boards and reach the posts of other players in order to collect their colored flag. The first player to own a colored flag for each player's color is the winner. This objective may sound easy, but it's certainly tough with puzzles everywhere, lots of tricky areas to navigation, as well as the fact that each post comes with 1 or 2 randomly generated "traps". There are a multitude of traps that can appear in the game, and traps are generally used to make it so that navigating to the flag on a post can be tricky. For example, one trap might be a maze where Mummy Mes can appear, and another might be a fog setting where players must try to get around walls that they cannot see. If a player dies somewhere in the labyrinth, they'll be sent back to their post and will lose a flag, but there's always one spare Mushroom in everybody's inventory to prevent that. Players can also take the shape of a base and use it to create their own arenas. They can place things such as walls and stairs, add special platforms, and move the locations of the posts. When creating an arena, there's also the ability to look through every trap and place some in the regular battle arena, as well as regulate which ones can be given to players at the start of a battle. Players can also buy certain pieces and traps to use at the cost of paying some gems. (Paying gems in the battle mode doesn't affect their count in the story mode, and vice versa.) Danny's Adventure 2 The screen starts off sharply revealing an image of rain as the powerful roar of thunder rumbles into existance. Lightning can be seen flashing and striking in the near distance, and harsh winds are howling as they blow westward. A young man in a bright yellow raincoat can be seen slowly trudging his way through the large puddles of water on the ground, attempting to battle the winds without much success. Eventually, the sound of string snapping is heard as a charm that this man was wearing breaks and flies off him into the distance. The young man look back and tries to grab it but misses it by a short distance. He watches as it tumbles away into the water, before more powerful gusts of wind blow his way, knocking him down in the water. The resulting splash wets the screen, and as it drops down the logo slowly fades in. Danny and his friends are ready to go on another adventure, with wacky worlds and a crazy cast! Recently, the reboot of Danny's Adventure was completed for the most part save for some art. Last year, we introduced Danny's Adventure 2 at the first Fantendo Carnival Showcase, so it's rather fitting that we reintroduce the game during the last Fantendo Carnival Showcase! If you're a fan of good platformers with multiple powers like the Kirby series, the strategic use of distributing stats and items of the Pokémon series, and talkative, charming cast members like the Kid Icarus series, then our original series Danny's Adventure is essentially a love letter written to you. It features plenty of platforming levels as Danny and his crew take on multiple levels under a story. The players are assisted by multiple Power Bottles that affect your moveset and clothing equipment that affects your stats and abilities, and all along the way players are greeted with fresh artstyles and classic dialogue that is sure to bring a smile to your face. In the second game of the franchise, Danny finds himself reluctantly helping a lousy group of clowns - literally! A mysterious tent has seemingly appeared out of nowhere over night, and the team of entertainers introduce themselves as a traveling circus band from overseas. They plead for help as one of their most prized possessions, the "Phantom Crown", has been lost along the way and is a vital part to their most successful stunts. Rather than sending the army or something of the sort over a piece of jewelry, Princess Kaine calls upon Danny's help once more knowing about his recent travels to get back the crown. With the help of the eager scientist Mitchell, Danny is equipped with a tracking device that will help him locate the material tha the Phantom Crown is made of. Power up with all new Flower items, new Power Bottles, Empty Bottle storage, and more! "...Testing, testing....1. 2. 3. Can anyone hear? Good, that's nice to hear. Anyways, you may not know who I am, but the name's Mitchell. You know, the dude who made all those power ups back in the first Danny's Adventure? Yeah, you owe me one for those. Not now, though. I'm here to talk a little bit about the new kinds of power ups you can encounter." "Power Bottles were the main form of obtaining a power in the original game. Players could collect multiple of the same bottle to unlock new moves to use against enemies. There was 8 bottles to use in the original game, but there will be plenty more in this game, with new additions such as the Toxic Bottle and the Blast Bottle being quite common. Bottles aren't the only method of gathering powers this time around, however. There are plenty of new methods of defending yourself, from the elusive Flowers to filling up your own mix of attacks with Empty Bottles!" "So first off, let's talk about those Flowers. Considering their fragile look and small size, Flowers are surprisingly pretty-petaled powerhouses. They start off as small buds, and they need some form of special liquid to grow. Once you give them the type of Power Bottle power that they want, they'll sprout upwards and form a bunch of flowers. A Flower can be picked from the giant stem to perform simple attacks with but you'll lose them after too many hits. They grow back after time though, and you can visit the stalk at any time." "What's really cool, though, is that you can share these flowers with your friends! Flowers sent to your friends will have boosted powers attached onto them, and I've heard flowers will grow back faster if they're sent far away. Players can send you Flowers as well, and you can use them or send them back. If players keep sending away one flower, it'll grow stronger and stronger after each sendoff. So make sure to send flowers to people!" "There's also these new Bottles I made called Mix Bottles. They look like ordinary empty bottles, but there's something really cool about them. You see, Danny can also use those Flowers and crush them into powder and...yeah, that sounds really gruesome, doesn't it? But you can lay these powders into layers inside the Mix Bottle. Once you have 5 layers, just blend them together and BAM! You have a nice Mix Bottle." "What's useful about this is that you can have powders from different flowers, meaning you can have different attacks from different Power Bottles in one Mix Bottle. Essentially, you can customize your own movesets with these bottles! They are pretty expensive though, whatnot with needing 5 flowers you want and of course buying the bottle....They also work a bit differently. See, since you can't collect Power Bottles, you can only unleash a Super Attack by defeating more enemies and filling up a Power Meter. All 4 of the regular attacks will be available from the get go, though!" "Unfortunately, that's about as much time as I have to talk about the power-ups. But hey, on the bright side, you can always check up on the Danny's Adventure 2 page once the reboot starts! Work on the reboot will be coming sometime between mid-February and early March, so keep your eyes wide open." Mario Party 11: Best Wishes Logo made by Lumogo. All credit goes to him. The screen starts showing a Dice Block floating in the air. A white glove can be seen barely on the bottom of the screen, and begins to spin the Dice Block around to get it moving. It then punches the Dice Block and sends it flying into the air. The view shifts downward to reveal the source of the gloves as Mario, who is alongside Luigi, Peach, and Donkey Kong as they watch what number the Dice Block will display as it lands. The screen zooms in to show that it's the number 11, which then shines and reveals the logo. It's a Mario Party for everyone to enjoy! Mario Party 11 is a project that we started a long time ago. However, with Mario Party 10 stealing all of our cool ideas like Bowser being playable curse you Nintendo new ideas fresh in mind, we're planning on rebooting the game. One of the biggest things that we want to aim for when making this game is being able to please people both fans of the original playstyle as well as those who prefer the new car style. With over 10 boards and 100 minigames, there's plenty for everyone! There are plenty of boards to choose that have been carefully designed to support both travel together in a vehicle and multiple players deciding their own path. Both the standard 4-player classic form of playing as well as the vehicle travel mode are in, alongside new modes such as a three vs one mode, a mode that supports up to 8 players, and more! '' Portal Unlike most presentations made by GD Gaming Studio, there is nothing that shows up on the screen asides from some flickering lights that suggest people interacting with something. Instead, it is mostly voice acting from the game itself... ''"Hah...hahahahahah...I've finally done it. Oh, yes, it's complete! Heh, this must be my greatest work yet. Maybe I could get a raise!...Nah, that won't happen. Just a pipe dream. But that's what everyone said about this!...This beauty. We're going to test her out tomorrow." "...So, what I want you two to do is to stand right there. Riiight there. Perfect! Now, with just a little tweaking here and there, I should be able to manipulate the very essence of space! That's right, you could go wherever you want, whenever you want! Doesn't that sound exciting? Now, I've found a decent place for you all to check and I...erm...are you people paying attention? You shouldn't be so close to the....err...ah! Quick, get away from there or--!" "....Emm, mister? You alive? Those clothes look like they're killing you... I mean, who wears capes nowadays? And... these glasses? What are they for? You're not a scientist, are ya? .......Hmph, so I guess what I was hoping hadn't happened...just did. Oh boy. This is SOMETHING, that's for sure. Guess I should've made sure that when that portal worked, it worked CORRECTLY...I lost two of our most esteemed scientists and in exchange we won some sort of new age hippie who can't even be bothered to stand up! Oh, what to do..." ...followed at the end by a Portal, revealing the title of the game. A mysterious situation occurs far off into the future! A large ship hovers over the Earth, the very place that people called home...or, well, used to. As predicted by many scientists from way back when, the world's conditions have slowly but surely deteriorated, and people are desperate to find a new place to live before it's too late. This ship is filled with some of the smartest scientists known to mankind, and they have been put on a mission to find some new planet suitable for human life, be it from somehow modifying the surface and atmosphere of an existing planet or finding a new far-off planet with good conditions. Luckily, it seems that with the help of a new device that can transport people to certain areas and time periods in a flash, one scientist has located a fine world to live in. Unbeknowest to everyone, this planet is actually the current home of a "superhero", if you can call him that, aptly named Portal, after his ability to "time warp" to anywhere he wants thanks to the interdimensional rings he carries. His timewarping powers causes a conflict with the portal machine, and switches the positions of him and the scientists, as well as leaving them all with amnesia. The collision seems to have disturbed the flow of time and space as well, leaving many tears in the universe that leads to other worlds. Unfortunately, this benefits but one person: and that is Portal's eternal nemesis, Aegis, a manipulator of time and element manipulation. Nobody, not even the 2 rivals, understand why they hate each other, but they do so nonetheless. With Portal's power exposed all over the multiverse, Aegis abuses it and uses it in his ultimate plan to kill off Portal. Portal, who has no idea of the situation, decides to assist the scientists to repair the damage from the portals all over the universe as well as recovering the lost scientists. Travel throughout the universe and stop Aegis's plans! So, how do you do that exactly? Well, Portal is a cross between a third-person shooter. You've got a party of 4 on your team as you travel through large landscapes tile by tile. Each character is armed with one weapon out of 3 classes they alone can use (and even then, each weapon they pick up can have different boosts and effects) in battle. They each can also carry 1 type of subweapon out of around 20 choices. When players approach an enemy, it's a test of quick reflexes as they must attack quickly and defeat the enemy without getting caught, or else backup might come by. Each character also has some special attacks and a unique skill. Take Portal, for example. Portal's special power is of course his Portal Jump. It's used in a similar fashion to aiming some forms of grenade sub-weapons, and even has an arched aiming track. After setting where to jump, Portal will disappear and reappear in the selected spot, dealing heavy damage to all nearby enemies. These special skills and moves take up quite a bit of energy, however, and you must wait to use it by having a timer count down. The timer is slowed down if you do many things at once, so it might be a better strategy to camp away if you're in need of a special attack. Punch-Out!! Origins The screen starts off pitch black. A faint spotlight then appears in the middle of the screen, showing a familiar young face skipping rope. The screen slowly goes through a series of transitions where the boy is maturing and the spotlight is growing brighter, and during said transitions the rope keeps moving faster and faster until the speed of the rope is near blinding. Eventually, the screen blacks out suddenly, as the logo for the game slowly appears. Work your way up and discover how Little Mac made his way up to the big leagues! Contrary to what you'd probably expect, Punch-Out!! Origins is actually a prequel to the Punch-Out!! series (specifically, Punch-Out!! for the Wii) rather than a sequel. The game details the story about how Little Mac decides to become a boxer, ends up working with the legendary coach Doc Louis, and meets countless boxing stars along the way. Generally, the game's content is kinda like the Wii Punch-Out!! You've got Origins (which is your story mode of the game), Bout (which is pretty much the Exhibition of the game), Training (to help you practice in multiplayer bouts), World Tour (an online mode), the Gym Shop (more on that later), and Amiibo (you can scan select Amiibo and earn new all-star opponents to fight in Bout mode). The main focus is of course the Story mode, but Bout, Training, and World Tour are all options if you want to take a break from the main game. So, let's get back to the shop. Players can customize their Little Mac player and change the style of how he plays. One example is his boxing gloves: there are now 3 different types of gloves that are each built around 1 particular fighting style. While Little Mac's iconic green gloves are standard, there are also Speed Gloves (quick paced gloves that work better with higher-up punches like uppercuts) and Heavy Gloves (powerful gloves with a good guard that work best with hooks). Players can also change things such as Little Mac's shirt, shorts, and hoodie that can affect some stats like stamina and defense. There's also one last surprise mode to players who end up beating the Origins mode... The screen shows another young kid, different from the last one, who is working with a girl and training against a punching bag... Delve further into the history of Punch-Out!! and learn about the struggles of Doc Louis in a second Origins mode! With ordeals such as racism and feminism being a problem for many people in many ways, Doc Louis must prove that he's just as good as the rest of the crew. Aided in training by a girl named Liberty, who must also go against the mindsets of people that believe that boxing is not for women, ol' Doc is able to perfect one of the most powerful special moves in history... Doc Louis's story mode plays a little differently. The character himself is taller, leaving him open to more attacks. He also can only use 1 Star Punch at a time. Doc Louis is also unable to change between any special gloves or equipment. Essentially, Doc Louis's Origins can be considered a tougher version of Little Mac's Origins, with tougher opponents and more limitations on your character. New 3D Kirby series title The screen starts off displaying the Warp Star in a blank, white room. A pixely 2D Kirby then walks into the room, alongside 2D versions of Dedede, Meta Knight, and some Waddle Dees. Kirby inhales the star and swallows it, and all of the pixels fly off him as he turns into a fully 3D plush Kirby. With this new "ability", Kirby taps on the rest of the 2D characters to make them transform to 3D, similarly to Kirby. Afterwards, the whole white room begins to slowly transform like the pixels into a 3D environment, where the characters wander off... Take off with Kirby on his very first fully three dimensional adventure! With our work on Kirby: Dimension Ring coming to a close very soon, we're revealing our next project utilizing the pink puffball, and that's a 3D adventure - a Kirby series first! As such, some changes to the core formula you all know and love have been made. Though most things stay the same, there's a few differences you should know... First off, the abilities. Because of how freely moving around in a 3D environment could easily make or break some abilities, there are a lot of abilities from past Kirby games that might not make it. We're talking along the range of maybe 10-12 veteran abilities. However, to compensate, there will be a LOT of new abilities (maybe even more than the game that introduced them!) so there's still going to be a very fresh and unique selection of abilities. Most of Kirby's basic abilities stay the same. He can walk, run, jump, duck, slide, inhale, swallow, spit out...you name it, it's probably back! Of course, Kirby can also fly, but similar to Kirby 64, he can only fly for a limited amount of time before having to slowly descend back to the ground. There will be a new "Air Meter" that allows you to keep track of how much longer Kirby can fly. The basic premise of the game and levels are pretty similar too. You're sent into a rather expansive level and must explore around and look for the Goal Door so you can transfer on to the next level. There's also some pretty important collectibles to catch too. '' ''One of the most important are the Sparkling Stars, which make a return in this game as a very important part of the plot. You'll need to collect all 5 of them in order to power up the Warp Star. With this new Warp Star, you can fly around the worlds of the game at high speeds and hurtle through enemies with sheer power. There are also some bonus items, such as Presents, which can be used to unlock nifty things such as plushes, decorations, and music. Shooting Stars The screen starts in a vast area of space, where a bright light like a comet is spiraling downwards to the earth. The comet crashes into a nearby asteroid field, revealing it to be a tiny Star character wearing a small blue cape. In an attempt to wake up the star from its state of unconsciousness, the screen slowly tilts to the right, and then to the left, and to the right once more, moving the star around. The screen then pulls downward, and releases upwards, sending the star flying into the air where it crashes into another asteroid. This force is enough to break the asteroid into pieces where the logo for the game is shining brilliantly inside. Make your way through some out-of-this-world puzzles with the power of gyro and tilt controls! Shooting Stars is a new original IP developed by us, which is a mix of a platformer and puzzle game. You control a tiny star character known as Xin, and must help him build up star energy that allows him to break through the asteroid fields, which are blocking his paths as a shooting star. Rather than running and jumping like a normal hero, players will have to use gyro controls to navigate the clumsy star around the level. Xin can also charge up a tiny bit of star energy to spiral forward into a comet - this power lets him bounce across walls and rocket upwards. There are special foreground and background elements that can also be changed through tilt and gyro controls. With these different abilities, Xin must be taken throughout the level and collecting blue lights known simply as Star Energy. Once the player has filled up their tank of Star Energy, they can perform a more powerful version of the comet move. This comet move can break through smaller asteroids that are typically only found in the end of a level. As such, players must explore through the levels and escape as they reach closer to the surface. There might even be some bosses on the way that you'll have to defeat through Star Energy comet power! There's also a couple of other cool modes within the game, such as a set of multiplayer-exclusive stages where players will be sent in opposite areas of a level to unite while connecting enough Star Energy to exit, a level creator where players can arrange the asteroids and location of Star Energy in order to share with their friends, and a plethora of special mini-challenges that give you the ability to buy special powers in a shop. These powers can be used to affect your character in a level such as increasing speed or decreasing the amount of Star Energy required to move on. They come at a cost, however - each power can only be used once per day. ColorBit The screen starts off completely red, before it zooms out to reveal that it is in reality a tiny red square. The tiny red square then "folds" to the left to make another square, with a darker shade of red. It folds again upwards, then downwards, and then to the right, each square being different shades of red. Eventually, the folded squares begin to fold outward as well as the camera slowly zooms out to show all of the squares being made. The different shades are slowly changing color so it forms a rainbow pattern from the inward out. Cutout lines then appear throughout the squares, and all the leftover squares fall out to reveal the logo of the game. Venture through tricky levels in the form of colorpaloozas! Project ColorBit is a game that we revealed in the 2014 FHS, and since then it's grown quite a bit. For those who don't remember, Project ColorBit is a platforming game that gives the players some pretty special powers (that we'll talk about later on) in order to strategically navigate a character named Prisil through worlds and reach the end. The world where the main portion of ColorBit takes place isn't divided into levels. It's all one big unit divided into "screens", similar to oldschool The Legend of Zelda games. Each screen does have a couple of checkpoints that makes navigating easier, but they're so far apart that you might as well consider them their own areas! Now, back to those pretty special powers... Harness some special powers to take on the game: Colorize, Pixetize, and Activize! Here's where things get really tricky. You've got some very important powers that are going to play a very big role in the game. This is what makes things really puzzling. The first power is to Colorize. Colorizing is the process of changing Prisil's color. It's more than just a fashion choice, however - each color that you can change into has some form of advantage or weakness. For example, Yellow can walk through electricity sparks, Blue can swim in water rather than sinking, Gray can move larger blocks, Green can stick to surfaces, and Black can resist certain dangers and step on switches. Knowing what color does what is very important, especially as your color does transfer when using the other powers. '' ''The next power is to Pixetize. Pixetizing is the process of "transforming" Prisil into a small pixel that travels into the background. This essentially adds a possibility of infinite layers in a level (just kidding, there's a cap of about 3 or 4) and makes the puzzles that much deeper. As a pixel, you move through 8 directions rather than a classic run-and-jump formula, which makes movement easier. However, touching any sort of wall or hazard will send you back to where you started out of the Pixetized layers. You can access special switches and travel from screen to screen without resetting certain events, and you do keep your color when traveling through Pixetization layers. The final power for now is to Activize. Activizing is the process of sending Prisil into the foreground in the form of a cursor. Activizing allows for free movement and isn't really limited in any ways, but you have to be close enough to a certain object if you want to use it for Activization, meaning that where you can move to is limited instead. Activizing works more with background elements instead of interactable foreground elements. This includes pushing and pulling certain blocks out, rotating pieces of the foreground, dragging things to make a path in order to walk through, and even messing with the screen in ways like flipping gravity and swapping the position of certain objects. However, the number of things that you can change through Activizing is pretty limited, meaning in order to do something you might have to undo another. Mix powers together and work with friends to take on the world! If managing all of these powers just isn't your thing, call on some friends! Up to 4 players can traverse the game together in 2 different styles: Solo and Team. In Solo, the players will split up and cover 4 screens at once to get things done quicker and open up new paths for each other. Team is the polar opposite in a way, as players stick together and are each given 1 power, dividing the roles evenly with everybody. Players must work together to open the way, and can team up against enemies to make fighting a breeze! If you want more creative ways to use these powers, you and your friends can play minigames based around the powers in the Practice Hall! You can even organize your own Mini-Screen and share them with your friends, similar to the level editor in Shooting Stars. Shroud Control: Garnet and Lapis The screen starts off showing a bright red sunset sky. The loud call of a raven can be heard as its black feathers fall slowly from the top of the screen. Eventually, this raven is seen soaring downwards, and perches on a nearby tree. The raven glows as it transforms into a young teen wearing a black hoodie. He stares down towards his destination, a small hotel called the Vill-Inn. The raven boy jumps off the branch and slowly glides down towards the Vill-Inn... GD Gaming Studios and Hanabi Games team up to provide 2 versions of Shroud Control! We're proud to announce that, with the help of a company under the name of Hanabi Games, one of their more recently announced games called Shroud Control will be arriving to GD Gaming Studios's platforms as well! The Shroud Control game from Hanabi Games will go under the name of Shroud Control Lapis, while our version of the Shroud Control game will be known as Shroud Control Garnet. While the 2 editions are pretty much the same in a lot of ways, there are a few differences between the 2, and both games are even interconnectable in some ways! Recruit some of the biggest bad guys known to mankind and work together to accomplish a common goal! Players start off with control of a mysterious character who refers to himself as "Raven", which makes sense considering that his main outfit is designed after one and his so-called "power" is to transform into the black bird. Raven has been disappointed with a surprising drop in villain success over the years, and wants to reunite as many villains as he can to spark their interest in their evil goals once more, confident that the power of teamwork will allow them to overcome all the heroes, easily making their jobs much easier. Raven will be able to meet up with different villains at the hub, the Vill-Inn, and will travel to all sorts of different lands to recruit the villains he feel will be most beneficial to his team. Enemies are heroes and heroes are enemies, making for a twisted role-playing game! Shroud Control is an RPG where your party must take on hordes of heroes and stray enemies. The player has a party of 4 characters (Raven must always be part of the party, however, so it's more like 3) against the enemies. The battlefield is divided into a grid where the shape depends on what the battlefield looks like. The goal is for every enemy on the other side to either be defeated or flee. While most heroic enemies are pretty powerful and will never side with you, there are some stray goons from playable villains that may join your team when you beat them, allowing you to summon 1 when in battle. During a character's turn, they can move onto another square on the grid (where they can move is determined by their range stat) and either perform an attack, pull off a technique, set up a guard, or use an item. Every character has one basic attack, but can learn up to two more by equipping special items or Summon Badges. Each character also has their own set of techniques, and they will learn new techniques as they level up. Each technique comes with a special condition that, if fulfilled, will have that technique deal more damage. Using techniques might cost some Battle Magic though, so be careful! When not in battle, Raven and the gang will be in a more 3D Platforming style, like Super Mario RPG. Raven will always be the starting leader, but players can organize position, which can be handy as each character has a special field ability that might reveal hidden goodies that you wouldn't normally get, meaning that revisiting places with new partners might be worthwhile. If you're ever stuck, players should use Raven's special ability: he can turn into a raven and fly up high, allowing a bird's eye view of the entire map he's in. This can be helpful for solving puzzles that require you to follow something, watching over where enemies are, and determining where to go to reach a certain path. Connect between Garnet and Lapis for bonus areas, exclusive villains, and a locked Story Mode! Remember when I said that Garnet and Lapis were interconnectable somehow? Well, I'd like to talk about that for a little bit. While two players can use any edition of Shroud Control to battle their teams against each other, connecting a Garnet edition with a Lapis edition can result in some interesting things. For starters, once a day, players of Garnet and Lapis can trade data of villains. Garnet and Lapis have their fair share of exclusive villains, but through this method you can slowly unlock all those hidden villains and eventually own them all. Once one version trades data of a villain to another edition, a bonus area will be unlocked in the edition that recieves the villain. It features new enemies, new mechanics, and features the recruitable villain at the end as a boss character. In addition, once a player manages to have data on all the villains, you can play a shorter extra story mode following the events of the original Shroud Control's story, so if you're looking to fully complete Shroud Control, you'll need to work with both versions. Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015